


Burning Desire

by I_Amazon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accident, F/F, Flirty, Fluff, Hot bath, Massage, sly commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amazon/pseuds/I_Amazon
Summary: This story was inspired by a meme:*Oh my Becca she is hot**I'll get Indra to burn her tent so she'll have to come in mine to sleep**that's a good plan. Damn I'm good.**There's no way i am not getting laid tonight*"And that is why we need to attack at dawn.”"I'll let Lexa explain the strategic part that we discussed earlier.”fuck. I am so fucked right now' *gonna lose my job*Nuff said.Rating is mature for chapter 1,flagged explicit for Chapter 2 that I hope you'll want :)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. The hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I am crazy evil for leaving it as it is...but this is as far as I got tonight. I think this could be a nice one shot piece as it is. Don't agree? Want to know what they get up to? I'd love it if you let me know :) Yes... I am this shameless in my bid for reviews. 
> 
> Oh alright I might just write chapter 2 anyway, but pweeeeeease review? With cherries on top? 'Tis my very first Clexa story!  
> How did I do? Did I portray them OK or were they wildly OOC?

Prologue:

Meme that prompted the story:

*Oh my Becca she is hot*

*I'll get Indra to burn her tent so she'll have to come in mine to sleep*

*that's a good plan. Damn I'm good.*

*There's no way i am not getting laid tonight*

Burning Desire

"And that is why we need to attack at dawn.” Clarke finished her lengthy explanation. When she didn't receive any response from the grounders she awkwardly added. "Good.” Then turned to Lexa. "I'll let Le...da” she stumbled over the words. She was not used to addressing Lexa by her title but she figured that the war council might accept her more if she showed their commander the proper respect – at least in public. _'She could still be Lexa in private.'_ She quickly masked her near mistake as a cough and continued with more caution. "I'll let Heda explain the strategic part I skimmed over.”

Lexa was jolted from her internal musings when Clarke faltered over her name but smoothly switched to her title. _'That was smart Klark... that is a good way to win my generals'...'_ Lexa did not have time to finish that thought because Clarke's next words froze her pitch black blood right in her veins. _'Strategy... oh fuck. I am so fucked right now'_ she thought with a panic that was fortunately expertly masked by her impenetrable Heda disguise.

Clarke looked at her expectantly. Lexa could almost see her eyes saying _'Go on Lexa, you can start, we don't have much time'._

Lexa took a steadying breath and allowed her gaze to slowly roam around the room, making eye contact with her generals. "The innocent may be spared, but the guilty...Jus drein, jus daun.” She could see her men's spirit livening when they heard their most fundamentally observed law. "We go there and we fight. We will fell the mountain. Oso ste na ge oson bro en sis, oson houmon, en oson yongon au gon the maunon seifas _(We will get our brothers and sisters, our husbands/wives, and our children out of the mountain men's trap).”_ Lexa switched to trigedasleng to both boost their spirits as well as attempt to distract them. It was also relatively convenient that at least Clarke couldn't understand everything so one less person to worry about. "Gonplei don ste edei gon oson kru. Oso set of gonaplei. Oso blou au gonaplei. Oso wan op raun gonaplei. Ba nou moron. Moron ste na maunon wan op. ( _Fighting has always been the way of our people. We are born to fight. We breathe fighting. We die fighting. But not tomorrow. Tomorrow the mountain men will die)_.

By the time she finished her speech her men were bursting with pent up energy and "Jus drein jus daun” exploded from each of their lips repeatedly, boosting their morale. When they quieted down Lexa asked "Does anyone have any questions?”

The commander mentally patted herself on the shoulder for weaselling out of that tight spot. For a moment she was sure either she would be humiliated because she did not pay attention – or Clarke would be seen as not worthy of Heda's attention. This way she could smoothly get her generals to repeat some of the points Clarke had made which would give her an opportunity to respond appropriately. Without alerting any of them – hopefully including Clarke – to the fact that she was too distracted by the blonde sky girl's beauty.

***

When the war council was dismissed – fortunately without any further incidents – she offered to dine with Clarke if she so desired asking her to wait just one moment while she discussed something with Indra. Happily enough, Clarke accepted her offer. _'So far so good...now comes Indra.'_

While Clarke busied herself with poring over the maps laid out on the table Lexa accompanied Indra all the way to the tent flap where she stood and whispered in trigedasleng. "Lat op emon reyon ( _Set her tent on fire)_. But do not damage her belongings.”

Lexa had to employ all of her iron will to stop herself from bursting out laughing at her most loyal warrior's incredulous expression.

"Heda?” Indra asked, her voice uncharacteristically unsure. She was, in fact, not quite sure she had heard her commander right. _'Burn the irritating sky woman's tent? Why not wait for her to be inside it then?'_ She still had some lingering misgivings about the woman but she was willing to trust Heda's judgement. For the most part.

"I want you to set her tent on fire. Just enough to make it impossible to sleep in but without actually damaging her possessions. I have heard whispers of men thinking it a bad omen that she marches with us to war. I do not want... incidents while we sleep.” She said, hoping that this would be explanation enough for Indra. However, the woman still sported a confused expression. She herself had not heard of any such rumours and she always made it a point to know exactly what the warriors were thinking. More so since skaikru fell from the sky. And at any rate, why not post guards at her tent then?

"Clarke can be extremely stubborn.” Lexa elaborated her already barefaced lie. Although, if she were being honest, this part was not actually a lie. "If I told her that my men might try to harm her in her sleep she might just decide to sleep in her tent just to provoke and defy death. I want her to not be able to sleep there. I shall offer her lodgings in my own tent.” She added the last sentence as an afterthought, not exactly sure if she really wanted to share this information with the stoic warrior.

"Heda? Is that wise?” Indra questioned impulsively. She rarely questioned her Heda but she did not think it prudent to allow one of _them_ to sleep in such close proximity to _their_ commander. When all she received in response was an impatient death glare she squared her shoulders. She knew damn well how to follow orders and she would not displease Heda. "Sha, Heda.”

She turned to march out of the tent with the intention of executing her orders but was caught off guard when Lexa grabbed her elbow before she even took a step. "Make it look like an accident.”

***

Lexa and Clarke were sitting at a small table, picking at a plate of dried fruits and roasted boar strips. Idle chit-chat was not really Lexa's forte but she made an effort to steer conversation clear of the more gruesome topics that keep coming to her mind, attempting to find out more about the blonde sky girl. After slowly building up to more personal topics she finally got the nerve to ask "So... if resources on the Ark were so limited how did your people...um...” she faltered over the words "make sure that young people did not get pregnant all of the time? I... assume the younger ones of your kru tend to recklessly have sex as well?”

Clarke nearly swallowed her tongue when she heard the question. _'What on Earth brought that on?'_ She took a moment to compose herself before formulating a reply. "Uhm...well, it was rather harsh. One option was for boys to have temporary vasectomies which were reversed when they wanted to have a child. Then after their child was born they got permanent vasectomies. The alternative was to take an oath to not get anyone pregnant until they were married. If it still happened they were both floated. As for your other question... I guess it depends on the person? I mean I never slept around.” A sad expression crossed her face for a moment. _'Hm, so much so that Finn was actually my first.'_

Lexa caught the expression in Clarke's eyes and very intuitively wondered if Clarke thought about Finn. It would make sense. Clarke had loved him enough to kill him to spare him. Her mind was reeling in an attempt to somehow lighten the mood around the topic. To her great fortune, she was spared from the ordeal of trying to steer Clarke from painful memories because right that moment a warrior stepped through the tent door and respectfully saluted to his Heda.

"Yes?” Lexa asked, Heda mask firmly in place. She had a hunch what message the man bore so she addressed him in gonasleng, indicating to him that he should do the same.

"There was an accident, Heda. We were going through drills with flaming arrows when one of them... missed its direction” the warrior tried to translate the trickier words from his native tongue "and the Skaikru leader's tent caught fire.”

There was a moment of stunned silence which was rather abruptly broken by Clarke who jumped from her chair so abruptly that it fell backwards with a loud clatter. The man had not expected such swift movement from the sky girl and his hand actually automatically went for his dagger, preparing to stab the girl if she attempted an attack on Heda. _'Clearly, trust is but a thin veil with this one.'_ Lexa mused idly while pretending to be surprised herself. She also made a mental note to congratulate Indra on her ingenuity. _'Flaming arrows...brilliant!'_

"My tent! My things!” Clarke exclaimed, already halfway across the Commanders tent, intent on salvaging whatever was possible. She had important supplies in her bags, Ark medicine being only one of them.

"The fire has been quickly extinguished” Replied the man, reciting the exact words Indra had told him to deliver. "Your...things have not been damaged.” He replied, addressing her with some distrust in his gaze. “The tent cannot be repaired but all of the items within have been moved out in case the fire comes back to life. What will we do with them, Heda?” The man steadfastly refused to acknowledge Clarke unless he absolutely had to and it was showing. It rather infuriated Clarke to be treated this way. After all, she was rushing into danger for their people too. She sent Bellamy into the very pit of danger alone for their people too. _'And this was their gratitude? They burn my tent and not even an apology?'_

“Bring all of Clarke's belongings into my tent. She will share my tent until further notice.” Lexa said in what hoped was her best no nonsense tone. She could barely contain her excitement at the prospect but she thought she made a rather good show of being cool and collected.

The messenger warrior on the other hand was quite visibly taken aback. “Heda?” He asked. It was a single word for he dared not disrespect his Heda with further enquiries. _'WHAT IS IT with my people and them questioning me today?'_ Lexa thought crossly about the unfamiliar experience.

Clarke turned to her with a slightly bewildered expression on her face as well. “Heda, I am sure...” But before she could formulate a full sentence she was cut off by Lexa.

“Clarke, it is a great honour to be offered to share the Commander's tent. One that is not extended lightly or too often.” Lexa said, paradoxically attempting to for both firm and gentle at the same time. She turned to the warrior and said “Em pleni. Yu don oyun reinseden.” _(Enough. You have your orders.)_ The warrior promptly left without another word.

***

When all of Clarke's belongings had been safely deposited and Clarke had the chance to see if really nothing was damaged she turned to Lexa with a confused expression. To her surprise her confusion increased further when she spotted the brunette grounder walk up to her with two roughly chiselled cups and a bottle of what she knew to be was a local alcohol. “Come, Klark. It is an unfortunate thing that happened with your tent, let me make it up to you.” Lexa said smoothly, already formulating her plan on how to seduce the girl. The blond girl followed her but bore a dubious expression.

They sat down on a large pile of furs lazily thrown on top of each other in imitation of what would have been a couch in her home in Polis. After some awkward moments Lexa drained her glass for courage and refilled both of their cups. “I would like to share my war ritual with you.” She blurted out without further explanation.

Clarke just raised an eyebrow in question indicating for the brunette to elaborate. The drink helped her relax somewhat and also warmed her up. She hadn't even noticed how tense she had been until suddenly she wasn't.

“It's the one luxury I indulge in before every battle. I think it is a rather fine morale booster as well but perhaps you will be more impressed with the health benefits” Lexa said, holding onto the mystery of it for just a little longer. She had to build up to it well lest she scare her prey away. Heda was hunting and Heda was good at it. “I take a hot bath before every battle and I also massage every tense muscle.” When she saw Clarke's stunned expression she quickly hurried on. “Hot water helps ease the tension out of the body and massaging muscles before a fight helps keep you nimble which you must be to win a fight.” Lexa said imploringly, hoping that the beautiful young woman sitting cross legged across from her would not refuse. It would be of bad taste if had to order the girl into her bathtub.

When said beauty had still not verbally replied she added “When was the last time you had access to a whole tub full of clean and steaming hot water? One that you did not have to exit as soon as possible because you were supposed to share it with too many people?” She chose her words with care in an effort to paint a most appealing image possible.

Clarke's eyes glossed over for a moment before she realized that she had actually _never_ had a proper bath before. It was mostly wet cloths and the occasional swim in a river here on the ground and the Ark only ever had showers with rationed and recycled water every other day. And that was most certainly not steaming hot. Showers on the Ark were at best lukewarm and only when it was her turn to be at the front of the line. And only before being imprisoned. _'Saving on resources my ass...'_ She internally grumbled for a moment.

“OK, I'm in” She blurted out finally. When she thought about it, the idea actually had quite the appeal. Lexa had to fight to keep the surprise off her face upon hearing such quick agreement. She was fully prepared to be forced to argue her case.

***

A large bathtub was brought in and set up in the middle of the tent, a small table for easy access to several items set up next to it. _'Lexa was not pulling my leg. It seems that her people are used to doing this routinely'_ Clarke marvelled idly while she waited for the bath to be complete. All the steam rising from the tub got her excited and anxious to finally be sitting in it. She was so preoccupied with examining the various items on the table – as she found out they were flower scented lotions and such – that she failed to notice that Lexa abandoned her usual attire and was now waiting in a dressing robe.

Clarke modestly removed her clothes, somewhat shy in front of Lexa whom she had to admit was so much better looking than her but she figured that it would probably be pretty rude to order the Commander to turn around or close her eyes or some such nonsense. She climbed into the tub and when she sunk neck deep it felt glorious. She sighed in content and closed her eyes for a moment. What she had not prepared for was that when she opened her blue eyes again she would see Lexa standing next to the tub. “Um, are you going to watch? Or bathe me?” Clarke said, trying to go for humorously confident and failing.

“I can bathe you if you want, Klark” Lexa replied with a flirtatious smile as she undid the sash of her robe “but I was thinking of joining you. The tub is more than enough for two and this way we can both enjoy the hot water for as long as we want.” She said it matter of factly while she let the material slip down her shoulders and pool by her feet.

Clarke felt like she had just been hit in the face with something very hard. Possibly a rock. Or Indra's fist. She unabashedly stared at the vision in front of her, unable to even blink. Had she been asked she would have sworn that she tried to look away but her mind was stuck on 'She's beautiful, beautiful, beautiful' in an endless loop. Completely forgetting that Lexa had eyes too and could see her gaze glued to her she stared at the lithe and athletic body so shamelessly presented to her as the brunette gracefully stepped into the bathtub and sat down opposite her.

For the second time that night Lexa had to fight with all of her will to not show her true emotions. This time, had she failed, it would have been an extremely smug grin plastered on her face but she managed to hide it behind a facade of innocence. Large green doe eyes played to the max. _'Oh Klark... I believe my ancestors' appropriate expression would be... hook, line and sinker. Wherever that came from.'_

She rotated her neck and shoulders to ease some of the tension out of them – that part of her cover story was absolutely true – and let her eyes close for a few moments to enjoy the bath itself. The fact that this also gave Clarke more time to enjoy the show she so deliberately put on was not just a fortunate coincidence. She was mildly worried that she may have overdone it when she flexed her stomach muscles and lift her feet way more gracefully than she would have otherwise done but it appeared that Clarke had failed to notice. Much to Lexa's satisfaction the blonde girl stared at her with such awe that even her lips parted a little in wonder. Clarke's stare made a brief sense of pride and lust rush through her - only to leave a comfortable warmness in the pit of her stomach.

When Clarke was finally able to tear her gaze away from Lexa suddenly she didn't know what to do with... any of her body parts. She finally settled on reaching out for a wash cloth and one of the containers to distract her wildly reeling mind from the vision sitting across from her in such obvious content. _'Why haven't I noticed before how damned beautiful this woman was???'_ She wondered incredulously. _'God, how am I going to survive this bath without embarrassing the fuck out of myself?'_

As she balanced her body to retrieve the items from the table her body naturally moved and she ended up brushing one of her feet up to Lexa's conveniently placed thighs. With a devilish smile Lexa took that as a cue to execute phase two of her grand plan and she gently cupped Clarke's calf in her hands under the water, intent on massaging it. The action, however, startled Clarke enough to make her drop the opened container right into the water. The strangled cry that escaped her lips did nothing to help salvage anything from her wounded dignity either.

The brunette allowed a throaty chuckle to escape her lips before reassuring the mortified sky girl whom she swore was trying to hide behind the rapidly growing heaps of bubbles. _'Ah, she went and dropped the whole bubble bath container into the water. That should be fun.'_

“Don't worry, Clarke. I'm not going to eat you.” Lexa said in a gentle tone. _'Although I do hope to eat you out sooner than later...'_ she mentally added. Without further remarks she started massaging the leg resting comfortably in her lap. It did not escape either woman's notice that Clarke was not startled enough to retrieve her leg in the process.

_'Is she flirting with me?'_ Clarke thought suspiciously. _'I swear I saw a glint in her eye just now when she said she wouldn't eat me. Would she... I mean... there was Costia... could she be trying to seduce me right now? And how do I feel about that?'_ Clarke mused silently, enjoying the attention she was getting from this alluring Earth dweller.

_'Oh yeah, she's warming up to me.'_ Lexa grinned silently as she continued expertly massaging the leg offered to her. She ran her hands from foot to knee and back with firm yet gentle hands. When the girl's muscles yielded completely to her kneading she leaned in to switch legs which Clarke allowed without so much as opening her eyes. ' _Damn, Klark, you better not fall asleep on me'_. Lexa thought and experimentally pushed both of her thumbs deeply into the middle of the blonde's foot.

Clarke let out a guttural moan in pleasure. ' _Oh that has been a sore spot for ages..._ ' When she lazily opened her eyes she caught the tail end of an expression that Lexa attempted to vanish from her face. The lust and longing in it was so raw that it confirmed in Clarke's mind that the great Commander of the Twelve Clans was indeed trying to seduce her. ' _She's succeeding in it too._ ' The blonde admitted to herself, realizing that she actually wanted Lexa. Really badly. _'Well, two can play this massaging game...'_

Lexa's startled doe eyes briefly snapped up to meet mischievous blues when she felt Clarke grasp one of her legs to reciprocate the favour. Blue and green orbs fixated on each for an endless moment as both women acknowledged that they were indeed on the same page regarding how they intended for that night to continue. Facade thrown to the wind both women allowed lust to seep into their hungry gazes.

Somehow knowing that Lexa would not push for more unless she was absolutely sure it would be welcome Clarke decided to make the next move. She strained her captive foot against the brunette's extremely talented fingers, indicating that she wished to move it. Lexa complied immediately. For a brief moment she worried that it was an act of refusal, that perhaps she had misinterpreted Clarke. But her fears were alleviated when instead of withdrawing, said foot pushed further into her lap to gently caress her stomach.

Lexa, always so in control when in public, was eager for Clarke to set their pace if she were willing. _'I wonder though... has she ever been with a woman before? What if that Finn was her only one so far...'_ She silently thought, contemplating on whether she would have to keep some semblance of control to keep tonight on track. For now, she mirrored the blonde's movements.

_'Mmmm, the mighty Lexa enjoys relinquishing her control, is it?'_ Clarke thought, feeling much more enlightened and confident than a half an hour ago. Now that she was sure where they were headed it all seemed to make sense and she picked up on the signs so much faster.

Noting that the water was cooling at a disappointingly fast rate Clarke decided to bring her A game and make short work of transferring themselves to Lexa's bed. She retrieved her foot and at the same time crouched low in the water so that she would still be covered up to her neck but would be able to move to Lexa's side.

Lexa stared transfixed as she waited for the beautiful siren to glide over to her. She swallowed audibly when Clarke kept coming, her impossibly huge eyes glued to the other woman's face. When she came to close and she had to choose whether to look her in the eyes or stare at her lips she attempted the former but failed miserably.

Clarke could see the young woman before her struggle to meet her eyes instead of lustfully staring at her lips and she had to stifle a smirk at the sight. She briefly contemplated cutting the girl some slack but decided against it. The cunning little raccoon deserved just a little more work to get what she – or rather they both – wanted.

“The water is getting a bit cool, shall we continue this...somewhere warmer?” Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear from less than an inch. While she deliberately only allowed her breath to tickle the earlobe so tantalizingly close to her lips, she did allow her fingers a cursory contact with silky skin. Her fingertips touched a prominent collarbone and travelled south, precisely between Lexa's breasts to rest on taut stomach muscles.

When she got no reply she inclined her head to seek eye contact. Her eyebrow was again raised in silent question and when their eyes locked she finally got a nod in reply. Lexa felt like she was struck dumb, the tables completely turned on her. She stared at Clarke with large rounded eyes, her jaw slack and lips slightly parted. All she could do was silently allow the beautiful blond sky girl to take her hand and lead her, as wet and foamy as they were towards her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I realize that I forgot the canon kiss happened before the attack but let's just go with the flow :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Grabbing one of the towels as she guided Lexa towards the bed Clarke wondered briefly just how to tease the girl further. She realized that Lexa may have been planning this for quite a while. _'Was the whole dinner thing her way of getting a date?'_

The blond threw the towel on the bed without much care and pushed Lexa on it, in a sitting position. Kneeling in front of her sent a thrill down her spine as she contemplated her next move. When she touched Lexa's thigh the commander's reaction was instantaneous, her skin broke out in goosebumps. _'This girl is going to be the death of me.'_ Lexa thought as lustful eyes roamed over the kneeling skai girl's body.

“Since when have you been planning this?” Clarke asked nonchalantly while her hands lazily kneaded the brunette's thighs in random patterns, working their way towards the girl's hips. “Did you take a liking to me recently or was it from the moment we met?”* Her hands were already above her hips steadily moving upwards.

“I didn't realize the full extent of my interest until recently” Lexa replied, completely mesmerized the blond vision kneeling before her “but I was attracted to you from the very first moment. You have such strength.”

Clarke noticed that her hands hand stopped on the girl's abdomen and a crimson blush crept up her neck to her cheeks as she listened to Lexa's heartfelt reply. She also realized that moving along this path would lead them to some admittedly needed conversation but would also result in decidedly less sex than she had wanted at that moment.

She rose from her sitting position to kneel properly, allowing her to reach more of Lexa. Their eyes locked for an endless moment as her fingers wove their way through the soft hairs on the nape of her neck and she pulled the brunette down, anticipating the moment when their lips would finally meet.

It was a gentle kiss at first, the softest touch of lips exploring one another. Clarke felt warmth explode inside her, spreading from her stomach, expanding with each caressing movement. Suddenly she pushed upwards using the ground she knelt on as leverage and pushed Lexa on the bed, straddling her waist to lower herself flush against her.

The moment skin touched skin both women moaned into the kiss, deepening it as lips parted. At first both of them were content just kissing, exploring each other, lips and tongues dancing in perfect sync. Clarke wasn't completely sure how to proceed but she figured it couldn't be that much different from when she was touching herself. _'At least from a technical point of view..'_ Her hand trailed down the brunette's athletic body, excitement boiling inside her as each of her touches broke out Lexa's skin in goosebumps.

She broke the kiss to move southward, kissing and nibbling along the brunette's jawline. She was pleased to hear a deep moan erupt from the woman's lips as she found a particularly sensitive spot just behind her ear.

Lexa's arms flew from their comfortable resting place on Clarke's waist to clasp her back and mesh their bodies even further together. When she flexed her fingers to delicately scratch along the blonde's back she was pleased to hear the surprised moan so close to her ear. They moved together, as if they were reading each other's minds and when Lexa flexed her thigh Clarke took the cue on instinct and let her thigh slip between Lexa's.

Never having been with a woman before, Clarke was surprised at the pulsing heat she found when her thigh made contact with Lexa's center. Her hips jerked forward reflexively which was rewarded with another guttural moan from her dark haired lover. Pleased that she seemed to be doing well Clarke continued her tortuously slow exploration.

After a few minutes of writhing in the throes passion Lexa attempted to flip their positions, growing impatient in her desire to explore the wicked woman's body. However, Clarke had something entirely different on her mind and before the brunette could push her off she grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them over her head, effectively imprisoning Lexa underneath her. “Nu uh. No way, _Commander_ !” She stressed her title a little as she whispered, playfully looking into her eyes from a mere inch. “I'm in charge now” Clarke purred, a wicked grin forming on her lips as she watched Lexa's eyes darken with desire. _'Spot on!'_ Clarke thought triumphantly.

She ground her thigh against Lexa for emphasis, pleased when the brunette's eyes fluttered closed at the renewed contact. “Please...Clarke...” her words were barely above a whisper. “I will beg if I have to... I just don't have patience for slow tonight”

Clarke continued her slow ministrations for only a short while, rewarding the Commander's courage to actually beg her. _'That must be damn hard for her, always having to be such a rock for her people...'_ She surprised the brunette when out of nowhere her lips suddenly latched onto an already erect nipple, eliciting another moan. Clarke realized that Lexa's moans were incredibly intoxicating, each one intensifying the liquid heat already forming between her legs.

“Yes!” Lexa hissed gratefully as one of the blonde's hands snaked down her body and delved deep between her folds. Her hips pushed against the hand instinctively in a bid for more friction. It had been years since she had last been touched by another human and she knew she would cave soon.

The brunette was so slippery Clarke didn't even need to wet her fingers, they smoothly glided inside without any effort at all. Being surrounded by Lexa's tight heat felt exhilarating. It was nothing like the skai girl had expected. Sure enough, she had touched herself plenty of times but Lexa felt exquisite around and beneath her. She flexed her fingers experimentally and grinned triumphantly when Lexa's sharp intake of breath told her that she was on the right track.

Lexa was completely lost in that moment of pure bliss. It had been forever since she had been able to let go and just be Lexa, not Heda of the Twelve Clans. When Clarke found that sensitive spot deep inside her all she could do was twist the furs under her in her fists, her breathing becoming shallower as she was quickly pushed towards the edge.

Seeing how close the brunette was, Clarke slipped out of her, to which Lexa immediately reacted with a disappointed growl, only to be pacified when Clarke vigorously started rubbing that sweet spot she knew would finally bring the woman her much craved completion. She stared at the woman in wonder, her features were something beautiful she wished to carve into her memory for ever. “Look at me!” Clarke commanded from much closer than Lexa remembered her to be. She fought through the fog of passion to open her eyes and stared deeply into rich blue. “Come for me, Lexa, come for me...” Clarke whispered lovingly, intensifying the circular grinding motion of her fingers.

It didn't take much as Lexa's chest heaved up and down rapidly, hips moving in rhythm with Clarke's fingers, her breathing laboured as she made that final ascent. When she finally tumbled over the edge her eyes rolled back into her head, her chest rose from the furs and she moaned her orgasm into the night, head thrown back in abandon. Clarke thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her entire life. She snuggled close to Lexa as she waited for her to come down from her height. When she appeared to have ridden out her climax she gingerly removed her hand from between the woman's thighs and started caressing her stomach in slow, lazy circles, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“You....are amazing” Lexa gasped between breaths, finally opening her green eyes after a minute. A silly grin formed on her lips as she looked at Clarke's smug expression. Reflexes as quick as lightning, she managed to flip them over this time before the cunning blonde could read it out of her eyes. “My turn...” She whispered with a devilish grin as she started kissing the available skin closest to her lips.

Clarke allowed her to take control, her body humming with desire. She snaked her hands across her back, encouraging the woman above her. One of Lexa's thighs quickly found their way between hers and the friction it caused felt like electricity liquefied and brought to a boil deep within her. The blonde vaguely realized that Lexa had just left a mark on her neck, something that was sure to be spotted tomorrow but she couldn't care less. _'Lord, I never want to leave this bed...'_ She thought absent-mindedly as she moved with the flow of Lexa's movements. When she felt the brunette descend, however, she tightened her hold on her back. “No...please, Lexa. This feels so good. I want to look into your eyes.”

Lexa couldn't do anything but comply with such a request. She moved back in position, grinding her hips upwards and into Clarke. She had snuggled closely between Clarke's tights, one of them draped over her hips for better access. She had a vague thought about wanting to taste the blonde goddess beneath her but decided that could wait. The need in her words compelled her and she realized that she was completely in the girl's power.

Lexa lost herself in dark blues as she watched Clarke writhe underneath her. “Yes...ah....Lexa...” Clarke moaned, her eyes half-closed. She had bit her bottom lip so hard the brunette was sure that that was going to bruise later on.

Moving her hips in such fashion was exhausting work but she would not have traded it for the world. She had to grip the furs beneath them with both hands to give her enough leverage to continue but watching the ecstasy unfold on the young skai girl's face was well worth the effort. When she felt Clarke's hip movements become sloppy Lexa pushed their foreheads together and doubled her efforts, grinding into her with more force.

Clarke's world exploded as she toppled over the edge, her eyes shut tightly, arms encircling the powerful back of her lover, and moaning with abandon. Lexa felt her own desire surge again as Clarke's laboured breathing caressed her lips, her moan of completion forever etched into her memory. When she felt Clarke's muscles lax beneath her she allowed her own sore muscles to give way and gently collapsed on top of the other woman, breathing heavily from the effort.

***

It was some minutes before either of them spoke, both enjoying the comfortable silence stretching between them, limbs still tangled. Lexa had her face buried in the crook of Clarke's neck, her hand gently caressing her stomach.

“If you said I was amazing then you are at the very least a goddess...” Clarke finally managed to croak out. She half opened her eyes and twisted her neck to look into loving greens. She moved her hand across the brunette's back, meant as a loving gesture but a look of surprise crossed Clarke's when Lexa winced. “What is it?” She asked, concerned.

“It is nothing, Klark.” Lexa tried to go for reassuring but when the blonde did not buy it and attempted to get up she had to use her weight still draped across the skai girl's abdomen. “Klark, really, it's fine. You... scratched my back when you came.” Lexa said grinning stupidly as she looked into Clarke's worried yes. “Don't look so alarmed. Being marked in the throes of passion is a great honour. I shall wear your mark with triumph” Lexa joked happily.

“Can I have a look?” The worried blonde asked.

“Later?” Lexa asked back. “I enjoy your closeness too much to let go of you just yet.” ' _I don't ever want to let you go._ ' She left the thought unsaid for now, not having the guts to open up quite as much. Not yet. A warm smile spread across her features when she felt Clarke settle into her embrace again.

***

EPILOGUE:

_Outside the tent..._

Indra had just finished her last round, giving orders to the warriors on night watch. She headed towards her own tent in her usual determined fashion when a strange noise caught her ear. It appeared to come from Heda's tent so she instinctively crept closer, worried about potential threats. She had every intention of barging into the tent with her sword drawn and ready to defend Heda. _'If that blasted skai girl...'_ she never had time to finish the thought as the sounds grew louder and absolutely unmistakeable.

“Yes... Lexa... yes!”

The blood suddenly drained from Indra's face, her eyes growing wide in recognition. “Son of a...!” She cursed under her breath as she turned around and marched away as quickly as she could. Clearly Heda had everything under control and the last thing she needed was for that sound to be engraved too deeply into her mind. Her eyebrow twitched in indignation as she realized exactly _why_ Heda made her burn the damned tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :) Sorry for being late, I caught some virus and spent the last day sleeping... Reward me with some reviews please? :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I am crazy evil for leaving it as it is...but this is as far as I got tonight. I think this could be a nice one shot piece as it is. Don't agree? Want to know what they get up to? I'd love it if you let me know :) Yes... I am this shameless in my bid for reviews. 
> 
> Oh alright I might just write chapter 2 anyway, but pweeeeeease review? With cherries on top? 'Tis my very first Clexa story!  
> How did I do? Did I portray them OK or were they wildly OOC?


End file.
